My heart Breaks, Beats and Lives only for you
by chOcolate-mOnkey2
Summary: I hate you' those were the last words that left her mouth before she went on and left me. Troyella are suffering from being apart from each other, will on night change that or just ruin it? TxG!
1. Without her

**Hello fellow readers, reviewers and other important people lolz. This is a story that just suddenly came into my head and I just needed to type it down, hehehe. Please enjoy!**

_____________________________________________________________

'_I hate you' _the last words that had come out of her mouth, the words that immediately crushed his heart into soo many pieces. The words that made his body freeze and shake roughly. The memory would haunt him in his dreams, every night for the past 2 weeks.

He knew he deserved this, of course he did, he treated her like shit who wouldn't hate him for doing that right?

He lay in his bed, it had used to be theirs, his face was pale he hadn't eaten much since she left, and his eyes were grey and his hair was messed up badly, his breathing was shaky. He had just woken up from the same dream again. He didn't even want to blink if he did he would see her drive away from him, his eyes stayed wide open, but even then everything around him was a memory, a precious memory.

Around his wrist lay the only thing he had left of her, her wedding ring was hooked around a chain wrist band on his wrist. It no longer showed the sparkle that Troy would always see, he wanted it to be in its rightful place, but he knew it wasn't happening. He loved her with every piece of fibre in his body, she was the jelly to his peanut butter, the cheese to his macaroni, the love of his life! He loved her more than life itself, and he screwed up.

If he hadn't started stupid arguments with her, if he hadn't been so stupid to go to a bar, and then go all the way to a club and end up with some random hooker and take her to their home. If he just switched his brain on and thought about what he was doing it wouldn't have happened, she wouldn't have left him, they would be together in on their bed holding each other closely and just staring into each others eyes and stealing some kisses. But instead he laid like a corpse staring at what used to be her side of the bed, it was completely empty, lifeless. Alittle of her aroma had still lingered around the bedroom, it was 1 of the things that still kept him living.

He smelled her strawberry shampoo from her pillow, he remembered that they would bathe together when they were both stressed, she would grab his shampoo and massage his scalp gently causing him to sink into heaven, he would then do the same to her and kiss her neck tenderly and hear her giggle which made his heart beat in happiness. They would then go to bed she, would steal his t-shirts and his boxers, and he wouldn't complain, he'd say she'd look beautiful in his clothes and she'd kiss him and they'd fall into peaceful sleep holding each other tightly, at times he'd wake up in the middle of the night, just watching her sleep, breathe with a content smile on her face. He would listen to her heart beat, it was music to his ears, just hearing it beat,

for him.

**Flashback**

'_Babe lets have a bath' _

_Her voice sounded tired but happy, and there was no way he would refuse._

_The lights were dim and he had just lit a few candles which she thought was romantic of him. _

_Once the to were situated in the bath they felt their muscles relax. She had her head laid on his chest and he kept a hand on her waist as the other stroked her hair._

"_I love you" her voice said tiredly._

"_I love you to baby" he yawned as she suddenly sat up. "What?", she had just grabbed his shampoo and squirted the shampoo on to her small hands. She then gently sat on top of him as massaged his head gently, he groaned in pleasure as he sunk down into the bath a bit lower, feeling the most amazing feeling as she just giggled and continued. He loved her massages, she was like his own masseuse , her hands knew where to press, and she would know if he wanted it gently or alittle forcefully, and he wouldn't need to ask her and for that he loved her so much. She had then gotten a small bucket beside the bath and had dunked it in the water and rinsing the soap from his hair an still massaging it with on hand._

_Once she was done he had sat up with both hands around her waist securely as he gave her a gentle kiss on the lips while he grabbed her shampoo, from behind her and pulling away._

"_Turn around"_

_She did so while still sitting on him. He had put the shampoo on his hand and he rubbed her scalp gently, as she moaned softly and closed her eyes slowly making him grin. He soaped up every inch of her hair as he lifted it up alittle and reached down and kissed down her neck gently , he felt her giggle making him smile. As he continued to massage her temples gently._

_Once they were done with the relaxing bath, the two were in their towels looking for a fresh pair of pj's, Troy had thrown a t-shirt and his boxers behind him, knowing that it would land on the bed. He then turned around to see his wife already wearing his boxers and just finishing putting on his shirt, she smiled at him cheekily and he grinned and shook his head._

"_I ran out of pj's" she said innocently and he chuckled and turned around to find another pair of shirt and boxers._

_______________________________________________________________

_That night was peaceful, quiet, crickets were chirping soundly and Troy lay awake staring at his love, while he stroked her hair softly trying not to wake her up. He kissed her nose softly, then her forehead the her lips, she stirred alittle bit, but then he saw a small smile place on her face. Troy smiled as he held her closer to him, as he fell into a peaceful slumber by hearing her heart beat against his._

**End flashback.**

He sat up and groaned, and run his hands through his hair. It was late afternoon and he had been in bed since yesterday afternoon, he had managed to get atleast 3 hours of sleep. If not he had just thought about the precious memories they both shared. The bedroom was a complete pigsty, one of the memories had given a weak smile to his face.

She had been cleaning the house for the day, and he had been playing basketball at the park and it had been raining at some point. She had just cleaned the bedroom and she had been proud of herself, then he had come home wet and somewhat muddy grinning while he left a few muddy footsteps in the living room. She was angry, when he had come into the bedroom, they had argued for about 20 minutes and he had kissed her passionately on the lips, and both forgetting what they had been yelling about for the past few minutes, ending up on the bed while making love.. They shared their love for each other passionately that day. It gave him possibly the only smile after the past 2 weeks.

He remembered that horrible day so clearly, he remembered her yelling angrily and emotionally at him, crying and sobbing, she was infuriated and heart broken he could see it so clearly, she had gotten the wedding ring and thrown it at his feet like it was a piece of rubbish. She had gone around the house breaking and ripping anything in her way, occasionally throwing objects at his head, which he had dodged. She had smashed picture frames, ripped precious pictures right in front of him, she had said they had been nothing to him, making his heart sink right down to his feet, her words had stung worse that a bumblebee bite. He stopped her, desperately trying to talk to her, she had slapped him angrily while tears had cascaded down her cheeks furiously. She had started packing her bags, saying she'll send divorce papers soon, he had tried his best to stop her from leaving but, it wasn't helping. He had tears running down his cheeks, while he tried to hold her before she left him.

He saw one of the pictures that she hadn't destroyed which he had placed on the nightstand, it was their wedding day. She was it the most beautiful dress he had ever seen, it had hugged her body perfectly, her hair was in an elegant bun, and her face had the lightest touch of make-up, and he was in his best suit. The picture was taken from the side , the two had their foreheads pressed against each other while both smiling brightly at each other. The photo had made his heart want to explode, how he longed to hold her tightly in his arms, to feel her soft skin send sparks to his body. He longed to kiss her and taste her love, he wanted to know she was okay, he wanted her home always beside him.

He sunk down to hid pillow just looking at the ceiling blankly while hearing a knock on the door.

"Dude! Come on…you have to get off your stupid arse"

The voice yelled annoyed from behind the door, it was Chad, the brother he never had, although he had lectured him angrily and given him a punch in the eye he still stood by him. He was thankful, someone he still knew and loved would care for him. But Chad was sick of him lying and moping around, he had annoyed him countlessly telling him he needed her and should talk to her.

She stayed at her mothers place, he had visited almost 10 times a day for a week, he left countless phone calls, texts, emails even letters. Nothing had worked at all, he had lost hope that she would come home. But Chad wanted to keep pushing him, he was a brother to both him and her. He still had hope for the couple, Chad had been there watching every rejection he got from the brunette for the past week, he felt true sorrow for his friend, he knew what he did was sick, wrong and horrible but he knew he still loved her with his heart and soul. He could see it right through his eyes.

Chad had enough of waiting from behind the door, he had looked for the key at the top of the door frame, when he had gotten it he unlocked the door to find a pale grey eyed man lying lifelessly on the bed just staring at the ceiling.

"Man I know your still alive!" he groaned and faced his back to his frizzy faced friend.

"Go away Chad, leave me to wither away to a skeleton" he pulled the covers over his head as Chad rolled his eyes and pulled the blanket off the bed.

"Dude it's been 2 weeks, you can't just give up on her! You need her and she still loves you! So get up your dead ass, cause your going to see her tonight!" once he finished talking, Troy just lay there for a few minutes.

"If she loved me, she would have come home, she would have been here laying with me, I would be holding her and we would be happy, but she hates me now, they were the last words that I had ever heard from her mouth Chad! They haunt me in my dreams, in my head, it just broke me into a billion pieces" Chad sighed, as he sat on the bed and out his hand on his shoulder.

"Man, I know she still loves you, you know that too"

By the time he said that Troy stood up with tears running through his eyes as he looked at him angrily.

"No she doesn't Chad! She thinks I thought our whole relationship was a bunch of bullshit, she said never in her life has her heart broken his hard, and those words were like someone stabbing a sword into my heart a hundred times, it killed Chad! Okay! It killed me!" he had yelled at him, leaving Chad shocked and feeling sorry for his friend, he knew how much he was hurting. "I know what I did was completely sick, and I hate myself for it, but our relationship wasn't bullshit to me Chad! It meant absolutely everything to me, every minute of being together with her meant the whole world to me, every time we touched, kissed, hugged, talked, everything!"

Chad smiled knowing he was letting all his feelings out. He had kept them in too long and now he was finally letting it all out.

"I know man, now come on and get washed up" he led him to his bathroom, as the grey eyed man kept mumbling _'everything' _shakily while he walked into the bathroom.

Chad had picked out his clothes, as he showered. Troy let the hot water, drip down him as his muscles relaxed, he washed his face under the water feeling himself refresh alittle. His heart felt dead, it no longer beat the way it used to. Once finished his shower he saw his bed was made, and his clothes lay on top of them.

He wore a plain white shirt and blue checkered shirt on top of that, and he had dark washed out jeans. His hair was wet, not bothering too dry it as he walked down stairs to see Chad watching TV.

"Ready"

He said it softly as his friend turned around from the couch and then turned off the TV.

"Great lets get going"

He dragged his friend outside and into his car, as the drove off.

"Where are we going?"

He was looking out the window with his head resting on his hand.

"You'll see"

He sounded excited as he kept driving.

They had stopped near a shop, it had flowers outside and inside of it, they bloomed brightly in the sun. They were at a flower shop.

They had gotten out of the car, walked into the small flower shop, he smelled all the different types of scents that made him wanna puke. He never bought her those types of flowers, she also hated the scent. He walked out trying to get the smells off his nose. Chad went out and went beside him.

"What's wrong dude?"

"Man why are we even here?"

"Well to get flowers for our wives, now come on!"

He was about to pull him in again but Troy stopped him and looked in front of him. It was the park they went to as teens. He walked over to the park, a saw a garden of daisies, she always said a daisy given with love is better than a hundred roses. They would go to a park when they were teens and he would put a simple daisy in her hair and they'd fool around like children.

**Flashback**

'_Babe wait up!' the young blue eyed man chased after his girlfriend of 2 years. She was roaming around the park peacefully, enjoying the sun on her skin, the soft breeze, birds chirping and making it even better her boyfriend tagged along with her._

_He walked beside her and held her hand and swung both their arms making her giggle at her boyfriends antics._

"_What?" he was acting innocent._

"_Your so childish Troy" she giggled as he imitated Sharpay's gasp and put on her pout._

"_Hey that's my move, get you own pout" she giggled out as he just chuckled and kissed her cheek. Troy loved her dearly and wanted to give her the best of things, but he never could find a proper job, he felt ashamed that he couldn't give her the best gifts, but she always told him that she didn't need fancy objects of sorts she only wanted him by her side, which made Troy feel smile thankful he has the best girlfriend in the entire world._

_They were walking past a garden filled with daisies, he pulled one out and held it out to her smiling. _

"_Sorry, their not like a hundred red roses, but I give it to you with my love" she smiled and took the daisy out of his hands and gave him a soft peck on the lips._

"_Well I think one daisy given to me with love is way better than a hundred roses just for lust" _

_He grinned and pecked her on the lips and had gotten another daisy and put it on the top of her ear._

"_What did I do to deserve a wonderful girl like you?" he questioned._

"_I ask myself the same question everyday" she giggled as the continued walking through the park hand in hand._

**End flashback**

He picked up the small daisy and twirled it around with his thumb and index finger. Chad came running up to him.

"Man what's wrong with you, come on we gotta buy some flowers!" he said pulling his sleeve.

"Gabriella likes daisies" he mumbled.

"What?" no quite hearing it.

"Gabriella likes daises!" he said alittle louder.

"Well they have plenty of daisies in the shop now come on" he said trying to pull him in again.

"Dude there are plenty of beautiful natural daisies right here!" he said picking another one as Chad sighed.

"Whatever man, I'll just meet you up at the car" he said walking back to the flower shop.

He sat down on the park bench, he sighed and ran his hands through his hair as he pulled out his wallet. He had kept a picture of her in it, he smiled and traced his finger around her smiling face. He yearned for her, he missed her dearly wishing he could turn back time and stop himself from being stupid and losing the best thing that ever happened to him. He looked back at the flower and sighed again, he had found a piece of blank paper in his wallet, he had an idea, he got out his small pen that hung around his house keys, even they were a memory from her. She had bought it for him, saying that he was very forgetful and always needing to write things down and always looking for a pen around the house. He smiled as he wrote down a small message.

When he finished his letter he had laid the flower on it and had folded the paper. And putting it in his pocket. And walking back to his frizzy friend who was holding a bunch of different assorted flowers.

"Ready to go? Because, the sun is setting and we need to me the gang in 20 minutes" he said as he put the flowers in the back seat and got in the car. As he went into the passenger seat. "Dude where are you _'beautiful natural daisies'_" he imitated as he just rolled his eyes and Chad drove off.

"Man she wouldn't want to see me" he said just looking out the window. As his friend just sighed.

"Man you don't know that for sure" he patted his shoulder sympathetically as he kept his eyes on the road.

"Where are we eating?" he was starving, but he didn't show it, he didn't feel liked he deserved to eat, he stuck to fruit and chip packets. He also found out he had a disease in his heart, it wasn't so serious yet, he had only figured out a few days ago.

"An old diner where we used to go as teens" his fizzy friend seemed excited. He sighed as he kept looking out the window, their wasn't a cloud in the sky, the day was beautiful, he should be happy, the day seemed perfect to other people, their were children playing, people running with their pets, and what Troy thought hurt his heart the most, the couples that roamed around, teen couples, married couples, old couples. They used to be once like that, but not anymore.

"Cheer up man, you get to see her tonight!" he was excited Troy didn't know why, he was actually nervous, he knew she wouldn't want to see him, not after what he did.

But who knows, cause love doesn't end that easily…..

**There's way more, stay in tuned for the next chapter, hope you all enjoyed it,I daydreamed all this somehow lolz.**


	2. Reuniting

**Hello again, readers, reviewers and important people!**

**Hooray it's the next chapter! Keep reading and enjoy! Please review you know you want to! **

**_____________________________________________________________**

'_Thwack' _another hit to her head, she groaned as her friends whacked her with her own pillows, they had thrown her blanket to the floor preventing her from covering herself they then took her pillows off her head and started whacking her and annoying her to get up.

She was cold, she had run out of winter pj's, she didn't have much of them since she usually slept in her husbands clothes, she wore short shorts and a small white t-shirt, her hair was a mess, and she was alittle pale. She felt homesick, she missed waking up to his blue eyes, him kissing her face waking her up to get to work, but all know to wake up to was an annoying alarm clock or her friends whacking their pillows at her.

"OK I'M UP!" she yelled now sitting up rubbing her head. She didn't like waking up this way, it was emotionally and physically painful. But what she witnessed 2 weeks ago had broken her like a delicate glass vase, into a billion pieces.

"Thank god, I broke 2 nails!" the blonde yelled angry as the other two sniggered at her.

"Gabs you've been here since late afternoon, like every other day, and we're getting tired of waking you like this!" the African American girl said as flopped on the bed tiredly.

"I'm sorry guys, it's just hard you know, I just miss him so much, and I'm yearning for him, and I wanna just go home and think everything is the way it used to be" she sighed as tears poured down her face. As her friends frowned.

"Gabs you can always go home, you know he's waiting for you" Kelsi had said while hugging her and letting her cry on her shoulder.

"I can't I'm scared that it will happen again! And I just don't want to witness it again" she sobbed as her other 2 friends hugged her.

"Gabs, come on it was a mistake, gosh even he visited like a hundred times a day for a week just to see you" Taylor had said as she rubbed her friends back.

"Then why isn't he visiting anymore Tay! Has he gone drinking and sleeping with sluts!" she yelled as she buried her face in her hands.

"Gabs he's done far from that" Sharpay said remembering when she saw Troy a few days ago.

"Oh god, I just miss him and what I said to him, you should of seen his face, he looked completely broken" she remembered it so clearly, those three words, she didn't mean them and she knew that, she loved him to death, he was her king and she was his queen as he always said. She hugged her knees to her chest, as she looked at her left hand, she had thrown her wedding ring at his feet, it hurt her more than it hurt him, that ring was her treasure and she had thrown it at his feet like it was trash.

"I had said the harshest words to him, and just looking at his face made me break more than when I saw him with that slut!" more tears shed down her face, she had rejected his calls, texts, emails, and sent back his letters. She didn't want to listen or read any of them. She wouldn't know what would happen if she did. But she was the one that hurt most in their relationship, it was him to blame for it and she knew it.

"Come Gabs, take a shower we're going out to eat tonight" Taylor said while the three girls checked her wardrobe as she sighed and slowly walked towards her bathroom.

She let the warm water on her skin ease her muscles, she was dealing with work, divorce and friends all at once, she still had sent the divorce papers to her husband, every time she did she would hold back and always try it the next day resulting to her holding back again.

Once all refreshed she had gone out to see what clothes her friends had picked out for her.

She wore a white mid-sleeved top and over that was her black leather jacket, and she wore simple denim skinny jeans and black stilettos and she left her hair down naturally.

She walked down to see her friends talking and giggling while waiting for her.

"Wow you look hot! Now he is def-" Sharpays mouth was covered by Taylor from saying anymore.

"Whose he?" she questioned worriedly.

"Err…never mind that come on we're meeting the guys for dinner! But first we're hitting the mall!" Taylor said alittle nervously as Gabriella just shrugged.

****************************************************************************************

Gabriella didn't really feel like going to the mall, she usually went crazy when she got the chance to go shopping, but it didn't feel right anymore.

"Come on Gabs cheer up, you love to shop!" Kelsi said walking beside her while Taylor and Sharpay went crazy over the clothes.

"I know, but I just can't stop thinking of him, and it might take more than shopping just to cheer me up" she sighed as she leaned her head on Kelsi's shoulder and she patted her friend on the back.

"Gabs I know for sure he's missing you a lot" her friend said softly, as tears just formed in the brunettes eyes as she wiped them quickly not wanting her friends to worry over her.

"What times dinner?" she said, she was utterly starving she had gone slimmer, way to slim.

"Umm…in about half an hour" she said looking at her watch as she just nodded.

****************************************************************************************

"Are you feeling anymore better Gabs?" Taylor questioned now carrying about 9 shopping bags in each hand.

"Not really" she spoke sadly while shoving her hands into her pockets. As her friends all frowned. Not even shopping put the slightest smile on her face.

"Well lets hope food gets you better" Sharpay said while they stopped at her car. She just nodded and went straight into the back seat as her friends sighed.

"Call Chad and see if he has Troy with him" Sharpay said as she just nodded and dialled her husband.

"Hello?" a deep voice said through the phone.

"Hey babe where are you?" she smiled from hearing her husbands voice.

"At the flower shop" he responded.

"Is Troy with you?" she questioned worriedly.

"Yea he's with me but he stopped at the park across the road"

"Okay well we're going to the diner now, so we'll meet you there"

"Okay bye babe love you" she smiled.

"Bye love you too" she could feel him smiling at the other end as they both hung up.

"Who was that?" the sad brunette said as she entered the car.

"Oh I was just checking if Chad had the reservations" she said nervously.

"Oh ok" she said as she faced the window and they drove off.

Barry's Diner. It was the place the gang went to as teens, it had great food and entertainment and had and 80's theme. The gang were Barry's greatest customers, Barry was an old man who owned the diner the gang even had their very own special table, they would sit there every time the visited him. It's been 2 years since they've visited him, he would be sure in for a surprise. There was also something very special about that diner that brought back lots of memories but the most biggest memory is…..

When Troy had proposed to Gabriella.

Gabriella looked at rebuilt diner, she had to resist from forming tears. She remembered right back to that special memory, she felt her heart crack.

**Flashback**

_It was New Years eve and just 2 more minutes till New Year. The gang were seated at their special table laughing, talking and having a few drinks._

_Troy looked over at his girlfriend of 4 years, she looked back smiling and pecked him on the lips and he grinned as he got up. _

"_Where are you going?" she was confused._

"_I'll just be a sec, just stay right there babe" he said smiling as he walked off._

_A few seconds later._

"_Good evening ladies and gents my name is Troy Bolton, and I would like Miss Gabriella Montez to come to the floor please" he had a microphone in his hand and was on the stage and as that happened the lights dimmed and everybody was silent and Gabriella walked over to her boyfriend nervous._

"_Ladies and Gents I would like to introduce my gorgeous girlfriend Gabriella Montez" people clapped as she blushed._

"_Now Gabi I have something very important to say to you" and with that sentence she frowned now worried._

"_Babe we've been together for 4 years and best friends since we were in diapers, and I love you so much I would die for you" tears were forming in her eyes as she smiled._

"_And I want to spend my entire life with you" after that sentence he kneeled down on one knee as she and the crowd gasped. "Gabriella Marie Montez I love you with all my heart, will you marry me?" he held out a huge sparkly engagement ring in front of her as she gasped once again._

"_Yes, oh my gosh yes!" she cried out and kissed him passionately as he stood up smiling into the kiss and he picked her up and spun her around as the crowd cheered loudly, and with only 5 seconds left into new years._

"_5, 4, 3, 2,1!" the people in the diner yelled and cheered as fireworks irrupted from outside. As the now engaged couple pulled away smiling and he slipped the ring onto her finger and smiled._

"_I love you Brie" _

"_I love you too Troy" _

_And with that the couple shared another passionate kiss._

**End Flashback**

Tears shed once again as the brunette followed her friends into the diner. It still looked the same as always, the girls stopped and saw Barry.

"Hey Barry long time no see" Sharpay said as they hugged the old man.

"Well, well it's you girls, how have you all been ladies" the old man said smiling.

"We've been great, and you haven't changed a bit Barry" Taylor said smiling as he chuckled and turned to Gabriella.

"Well if it isn't Ella, hows Troy been lately?" he smiled as she faked a smile.

"He's great Barry"

"You 2 were a great couple you know, you couldn't keep your hands off each other like most teens but you both had a spark that everybody could see" he smiled as she had to control her tears from falling. "I keep a picture of you to from your wedding that you sent me, it's right over there" he pointed to the picture of the 2 that were situated right above their table. The picture had Troy standing behind Gabriella while resting his head on shoulder grinning at the camera as he hugged at the waist, as Gabriella was looking at Troy grinning.

She let a few tears fall as she quickly wiped them away before her friends could see. They walked over to the table as a waiter gave them their menus.

"This is so much like old times" Sharpay said sighing.

"I miss those days" Kelsi said while flipping the pages of the menu.

"Hey girls" 2 deep voices said.

"Hey Jase hey Zeke" Taylor said as the men kissed their wives and hugged Gabriella and Taylor.

"Hey I haven't seen you guys in a few days how have you been?" the brunette said trying to start a conversation.

"We've been great how have you been?" Jason said.

"Umm I've been better" she said sighing as the Jason suddenly felt awkward at the feeling.

"Oh umm…ok" he said softly.

The brunette sighed again and looked out the window, the day might look perfect but she felt dull, she wished she was back in his arms again the way they used to be. She wanted to be happy again, she wanted to wake up to his beautiful ocean blue eyes, cuddling on the couch, making out after making love, hearing his heart with hers, just being together like always. She watched cars and people go by, quickly.

10 minutes later.

"Hey guys!" a deep voice said, she turned around to find her brother she always wanted. Chad smiled as he kissed his wife, hugged the girls and high fived the boys. But Gabriellas eyes were then locked with the figure behind him.

The man she loved was right in front of her for the first time in 2 weeks their eyes connected.

His eyes had changed from grey to blue within the second his eyes locked with hers. His love was once again near to him, his knees went weak and he had chills go up his spine as his heart beat fast.

After a few more seconds of staring at each other Gabriella came back to her senses and turned back to face the window. He sighed, when their eyes had connected he didn't want to even blink, her eyes made him melt and when she turned away his heart cracked. Troy was the only one standing up now, his friends were sitting with their wives and the only spot left was next to his wife, he sat down next to her as he felt her shift a few inches away, which made his heart crack a bit more and his eyes turn grey again. He could smell her scent that he could get high off, he looked at her, she looked too slim, she had lost weight, but she still looked like his goddess. Her body hugged her clothes perfectly and she wasn't wearing any make-up, which showed her natural beauty that he loved.

When she saw her husband, she felt her heart beat fast, thank god she was sitting down for she would of fainted, she noticed how his eyes were grey and instantly turned baby blue when he looked at her, he was really pale and that got her worried, he could almost look as thin as her which got her even more worried but he still looked handsome and charming the way she had looked at him.

The gang were looking at the couple, they were glad Gabriella hadn't yelled at him yet, but they frowned when they saw how miserable they both looked.

When they had taken their orders, Troy had loved hearing her voice again, even if it was just a few words. He would try talking to her but he didn't know what would happen, would she yell at him suddenly, or ignore him.

The lights shut off and disco lights went on as music started to play, the gang decided to dance leaving the couple just sitting there. And Troy decided it was finally the time to talk.

"Brie" he said softly.

Her heart beated at the sound of his voice and her nickname, she didn't know if she should speak up and talk, she didn't know what to say so she stayed silent as she heard he sigh.

"Brie could you atleast look at me so I could talk" he sighed wanting to see her beautiful face again. She hesitated abit but then faced him, just staring into his eyes.

"Brie, I'm sorry so sorry so damn sorry, I was drunk and I was sick my head and it was never meant to happen like that!I wasnt thinking and I know how much I hurt you, and so sorry, and I miss you so much and I want you to come home, I don't expect you to forgive me, but I want you to know that I love you so much, soo very very much that I'll die for you if I had to, and I want you to come home so bad, if you come home you can sleep in our bed if you want and I can sleep on the couch, and I'll clean and make you your breakfast, lunch and dinner, I'll do anything Brie! Just to show you I still love and care for you so much, I'll stop leaving my towel on the bathroom floor, I'll fix your coffee table, I'll clean my shoes before I come in the house, anything!" he was now desperate, an day without her was tragic, but more than a week was horrible, painful and possibly death casuing. She watched him beg, she saw tears run down his face. She opened her mouth to say something but then heard the familiar music. It was their song, they would waltz every time they heard it.

Troy looked at her strangely. But as he heard the music he smiled on the inside as he stood up. And she looked at him confused as he bowed like a gentleman in front of her and held out his hand.

"May I have the dance?" he said nervously. She hesitated for a few seconds as she suddenly grabbed his hand and stood up when they touched both of them felt a huge rush through their bodies. He wrapped one hand around her waist and the other had kept a hold of her hand, as she placed her free hand on his shoulder. He pulled her alittle closer as she let out a soft gasp making him smile as they started to dance slowly into the crowd.

Gabriella just looked at their feet not daring to look at his face, he had just kept his eyes at her as they danced slowly, Troy got tired of the slow pace they were up he decided to pick up a bit. He held their arms up higher as he led her. She was surprised how they sped it up, though she had to admit they were going really slowly. Once they were at a good pace she gasped when she felt herself be lifted into the air and once she got down she found him just staring at her blankly as they continued to dance, she was now face to face with him, their eyes were connected once again, she saw how his eyes were grey while she stared into them, he looked down for a few seconds and blinked as he then showed his perfect blue orbs that made her want to melt. During the song he had lifted her a few times at those time she giggled silently and only he noticed it.

They hadn't noticed how people started to make space as they danced, all they could see was each other, and their friends all smiled at the couple that were finally reunited, and how they both were now smiling each other.

Troy then let go of her hand as he place it around her waist and she placed her hand around his neck as they leaned their foreheads and noses against each other, feeling each others breaths against their lips. Their bodies were now as close as they could get, both could feel each others heart beats race fast as they danced.

As the music was coming to and ending, the two hand stopped. He was taking his chance as he slowly closed his eyes and leaned down to her lips. She was hesitating but when their lips were centimetres apart she let her emotions take her away as she leaned onto his lips capturing a passionate kiss. Strong sparks flew through out the couples body as the kiss deepened. He felt alive again as he held her closer and deepened the kiss by placing a hand on her back pulling her closer. She wasn't thinking, it felt so right at what they were doing, but they suppose to be getting a divorce weren't they?

As they pulled away their foreheads were rested against each other as his eyes were still shut as she slowly opened hers, and she came back into reality, she pulled away from his arms as he opened his eyes in confusion, tears started streaming into her eyes. The crowd had just kept staring at the 2, and there friends had a sudden worry on their faces.

"What's wrong?" he was getting worried now.

"This isn't right" she said audibly holding her head in her hands.

"What?" not hearing her.

"This isn't right Troy!" she said loudly while she looked at him.

"What's not right?" he was still confused.

"The dancing, the holding, the kissing, it's not right Troy! We're suppose to be getting divorced!" she sobbed, as he felt his break in a billion pieces again. He walked over to her crying body as he tried to hold her in his arms but she smacked his hand away.

"No, just leave me alone!" she yelled as she ran out of the restaurant, as he felt it was déjà vu all over again as tears poured down his face. He ran out of the restaurant eager to find her, he saw her running only a few metres away from him. He yelled her name trying to get her to stop as was jusy now a metre away from her.

She wasn't looking where she was going all she knew was that she wanted to be alone, tears poured down her cheeks as she heard him call her, she hadn't notice she had run into the road where he had been yelling louder, she hadn't seen the car coming her way, she then felt a sudden push onto her back side as she fell on to the ground on her hands and knees as the hard the hard rock concrete cut into her skin she had felt light head all of a sudden as the last thing she heard was....

BOOM!

_____________________________________________________________

**Ooh! Sad....I must stop it there people, stay in tuned for the next chapter. Please review!**

**You know you wanna press that green button! Hehehe! **


	3. Tragic Memory

Hooray! Next chapter! And plus I got more reviews! Thank you to all the people who read my story! Now on with the chapter!

_____________________________________________________________

Her head was sore, it felt heavy and she felt dizzy. She heard loud noises, her eyes were shut, when she slowly opened them she blinked a few times to get used to the light, she felt that she was moving. She couldn't feel the lower part of her legs, and if she moved she ached. Her sight was alittle blurry, she saw siren lights and a few people from a distant staring. She then saw a person being lifted from the concrete and being put on to a stretcher by paramedics, his face was clear in her eyes. Their was blood running down his face which was coming from a gash from the side of his head, his eyes were closed and his face was pale as he was hurried into the ambulance. She recognised the face anywhere, she had woken up to it every morning for the past 5 years, her eyes felt heavy as they were slowly closing.

"Troy" her words were soft, inaudible, those were her last words before she had blacked out.

**____________________________________________________________**

_It was morning, the beautiful brunette had woken up to find her husbands back facing her, she sighed, he had been busy for the past month and they hadn't spent time together in awhile, she had just confronted him about it last night causing a small argument. Where was the man who loved her? Where had he gone?_

_She slowly got up from her bed as she went into their bathroom to get ready for work. She was a journalist for one of the girly teen magazines along with Sharpay and Taylor._

_Once she was showered and dressed, Troy was still in bed, she decided she would make breakfast. She travelled down stairs, smiling at all the photos that hug on the walls, they were wonderful memories they had treasured. She had decided to make coffee and toast for herself, she had thought Troy was tired and wouldn't be up till another hour for work, where as she had to leave in 20 minutes. _

_Once she had settled down at her seat eating her breakfast she heard footsteps come down stairs, she stayed silent just looking at her food. _

_His hair was everywhere, as he yawned and saw his wife eating breakfast._

"_Morning Brie" he said while walking over to the fridge._

_She had frowned, what happened to the good morning kisses he used to give her?_

"_Morning" she said softly as she kept eating avoiding eye contact._

_They were having an awkward silence, usually they would be talking about everything and laughing or stealing kisses and exchanging I love you's at random moments. But now it was just silence. _

"_So…I was thinking, since I'm coming home early tonight I figured maybe we could go watch a movie, just the to of us" he seemed to act if nothing happened last night, she was about to accept, but she then remembered she had to cover for Sharpay's shift tonight and wouldn't be home till late at night, she sighed as she looked at him._

"_Sorry, I'm coming home late tonight" she wasn't even looking at him._

"_So you complain about me coming home late and working too much when your doing the exact same to me! Are you trying to take revenge on me or something" he argued. She then looked up at him, she was shocked she had never seen him this way before what was wrong with him._

"_It's just for tonight Troy" she was calm._

"_You say that now, but then it will start to become every night, sooner or later your just going to do the same thing I did to you" he was acting childish, this wasn't him._

"_What is up with you Troy!" she now stood up angrily._

"_What do you mean!" he was now standing up angry._

"_Why are you being like this, why are you starting all these arguments with me, did I do something wrong?" she was angry, sad and hurt all at once._

"_Gabriella I haven't changed, I'm still me" his voice was now calm but alittle tense. She looked in his eyes, they were icy blue, they weren't the same baby blue ones she would see, it wasn't her Troy in there, it was a stranger in his body._

"_The Troy I knew, would be so childish to start stupid fights with me" she mumbled, he had heard._

"_Oh now I'm childish!" he yelled as she looked at him._

"_Yes Troy, your acting like a child, you have been starting these arguments, and we've been drifting apart, and I just want the man I fell in love with, the man that gave me a reason to be in this world!" she expressed, she was telling him the truth. At this point the had stopped thinking._

"_Well, he's still here! Okay so stop saying that I'm not, okay Gabriella cause I'm still here so stop acting like a bitch and get over it!" once he had heard those word come out of his mouth he had immediately regretted them, he had never cursed at her, he had promised himself that he would never hurt her, when he had saw her face he was heart breaking. "No Brie I-" he had gotten cut off._

"_I get it Troy, I'm a bitch, and I should just get over it" tears ran through her cheeks as she avoided eye-contact with him._

"_No Br-" he was cut off once again._

"_I gotta go to work" she grabbed her backpack and headed off for the door. He walked over to the hall way, watching her open he door._

"_I love you Brie" he said softly, she didn't know if he loved her anymore, he never showed it, and she would only say it if she had actually meant it, but she didn't know what she was feeling anymore, she just shut the door and drove to work._

_______________________________________________________________

_It was 11 at night, she was exhausted she just wanted to go a collapse on her bed. She had noticed the light was on, Troy was home. She got her key and opened the door, something didn't feel right, his Jacket lay on the floor in the middle of the hall way. She slowly walked upstairs, as she found the bedroom door was slightly open, she walked in to find probably her worst nightmare. Her husband was laying naked on their bed and next to him was an unknown blonde, she felt as if her heart had stopped instantly, she couldn't breathe, her heart broke into a million pieces at the sight. She needed to get out of here, she ran out of the bedroom while she slammed the bedroom door. The tears ran down he cheeks, as she had gotten into her car and sobbed hysterically as she drove off. She needed to think, she needed air, usually he would be the person comforting her, holding her telling everything was everything was going to be okay, but when he had hurt her, she had no one. She had stopped at a park, it was deserted, she stepped out of her car as she sat down on the park bench as she held her knees to her chest and cried letting it all out. What had she done wrong to deserve this? The man she had loved since she was 5 had just slept with another woman, in their bedroom! Did their relationship mean nothing to him, how long had he been doing this to her? She had stayed there as all these question roamed around her head, and she had cried and sobbed while trying to keep warm._

______________________________________________________________ _

_After a good hour of crying, she had decided she wasn't going to sleep in the cold on a park bench, and she certainly didn't want to go to sleep at the place where she had witnessed her husband naked with another woman, the only place she thought felt like home was her mother house, it was the second place she would feel safe._

_She had driven home, when she had gotten there the light was still on, she figured he was still asleep. She walked shakily over to the door as she walked in she felt someone constrict her, she could still smell the smell of sex lingering from his body linger and around her, she felt sick, why was he touching her._

"_Brie I was so wor-" he was cut off once again just like this morning, he felt her push him._

"_DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH ME!" she yelled, she didn't care if the neighbourhood would hear, she let out all her anger, and he was shocked and he knew why she was like this, he saw her eyes were bloodshot and tears still ran down her cheeks as she held herself and backed away from him._

"_Brie I-" _

"_DON'T CALL ME THAT, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL ME THAT!" her back reached the front door as he just watched her sob in front of him making his heart break at the sight, he didn't know what to say, every time he opened his mouth he couldn't speak he just looked down. _

"_I thought you loved me, I just thought I actually meant something to you!" she said softly as he suddenly looked up._

"_I do love you" he walked right up to her looking at her dearly. As she slapped him unexpectedly on his cheek._

"_DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT! IF YOU LOVED ME YOU WOULDN'T HAVE SLEPT WITH THAT WOMAN IN THERE!" he felt tears pour down his cheeks as he looked down._

"_Don't you dare say you fucking love me!" she breathed as she sobbed silently. He looked up at her, he hated when she cried he tried to hold her as she just smacked his hand away._

"_Don't touch me!" she said with a glare in her eyes as she walked passed him while he followed._

"_Brie" he whispered as he turned to her. She grabbed the closest thing closet to her which was a glass vase as she aimed it at his head, luckily he had dodged it._

"_Don't call me that!" she screamed as she also got there wireless phone which was close to her as she threw that at him, also along with a picture frame of a flower as he dodge them both._

"_I bet our damn relationship was nothing but bullshit to you!" she said loudly, as his face fell at her words, and more tears poured down his and her face._

"_I mean who would love me right? No one! I'm just boring and I'm not exciting like other women, I bet you just used me for your own natural needs right?! I was just some toy or a house maid of some sort!" she was now out of her mind, she wasn't thinking straight, her heart was broken and his heart just broke into a billion pieces while he walked over to her and held her. She cried as she hit his chest and stepped on his feet, he didn't seem to care about the physical pain he let her do it. She then felt enough strength to push herself off him._

"_Just stay away from me!" she yelled._

"_No! okay Brie I can fix this, I'm gonna make it better, I gonna get everything the way it's suppose to be, even if I have to make you love me all over again I'll do it! I'll do anything just to make it better again cause I love you!I love you and I'll do everything in my power to show that to you" his voice was cracking as the words weren't properly processing in her head. As she looked at the pictures that hung on the wall on the staircase. She grabbed one that showed the both._

"_You see this picture" she put it right in front of his face as he just stared at it. "That's the Troy I know, the one that truly loves me! You are just a horrible stranger in his body that took him away from me!" she sobbed. "I want that Troy" she pointed to him in the picture. "The Troy that said he would never hurt me in his life, the man who said he'd give his life for me no matter what it took! The man who showered me with kisses and would hug me like life depended on, the man who would get me daisy and put them in my hair and say I would always be his goddess, the man who would make amazing love to me at peaceful nights, the man I want to wake up to every morning, the man who would tell me he loved me every chance he had to and actually mean it! That's the Troy that I want that I need!" she sobbed as he had listened to every piece of words she had said, he looked down and sighed, he hadn't been the husband she wanted. "And besides you wouldn't care if I did this!" , he then looked up at her, she took the picture out of the frame, as she threw the frame somewhere where glass shattered everywhere. She gave him one last look at the picture as she ripped it in front of his face, as he felt like part of his soul disappeared, as she ripped it into pieces._

_Once she saw that he still wasn't saying anything, she got other pictures that hung on the staircase as she broke, ripped, stepped even spit, on all of them. And with every hit of every memory that was ripped he felt his pieces of his soul disappear._

_She walked right into the bedroom and got her suitcase from the closet as she started to fill it with her clothes. When he had realised what she was doing he started taking her clothes out of her suitcase preventing her from packing. His worst nightmare wasn't coming, and he hadn't one clue how to stop it._

"_Baby don't do this!" his voice was hoarse and desperate as he kept getting more of her clothes out of her suitcase. She stayed silent as she kept getting more clothes and stacking them into her suitcase. "You don't need to leave babe, I can sleep on the couch or outside even, just please don't leave me, I'm still the same, I'll prove it! I swear to you I'll prove it no matter how long it will take I will prove it to you!" he never looked more desperate, he was like a poor person begging for food or spare change._

"_Right no I'd rather be outside than in this house" she said calmly. Just as she was about to get more clothes he grabbed her hand, and instantly she had slapped his cheek as her clothes dropped form his hand and she picked them up and put them in her suitcase as he held his stinging cheek. Once she had the last of her clothes in her suitcase her locked it at rolled it out of the bedroom. He had chased after her before she would reach the top of the stairs. He pushed her against the wall making her gasp as he pressed his forehead against hers._

"_Please baby I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, so sorry, it meant nothing, she was just some slut, and I was drunk, baby please, I'm sorry" he said softly looking into her eyes as tears poured from both their cheeks. She had almost forgotten why she was angry as she pushed him away and looked at him with tears in her eyes._

"_You know, when we got married I thought that we would be together forever, that we would have beautiful, adorable children together and we would then die old together and I thought that you would feel the same way, but never in my life has my heart been so broken like now, never in my entire life has this pain been so brutal to my heart" she said her voice was cracking as her eyes were bloodshot, he took in her words as she watched his face break._

_She walked passed him and down the stairs grabbed her purse, keys and wallet as she was just about to go out the door._

"_Brie! Please don't do this, please don't leave, I'm sorry!" he had cried as he had dropped down to the floor on his knees._

_She then looked at him and the ring on her finger, she had slipped it off her finger and thrown it on the floor, as she opened door she took one last look at him, his face was red and his eyes were bloodshot as tears poured down. She had looked him dead in the eye._

"_Brie I love you!" he sobbed. _

"_I'll send divorce papers soon" she was avoiding eye-contact._

"_I love you" he breathed out as tears shed. She then looked him straight in the eyes._

"_I hate you" she mumbled as he heard, as he felt is heart turn into dust and blow away in ashes and a million swords stab into his chest as he just stared at her, as the rest of his soul had disappeared. When she had saw his face, she felt her heart blow away in ashes also, as she sighed and shut the door and went into her car._

_She had sobbed and cried all the way to her mothers place. _

_______________________________________________________________

She gasped at the dream she had, it was the night she left him. The night both their hearts broke.

She turned her head to find Sharpay and Taylor smiling at her weakly.

"Your awake" the blonde said softly.

"Where am I?"

"At the hospital" Taylor said stroking he hair.

"Why?" she was confused, she hadn't remembered what happened.

"Well we were at the diner, and you had ran out, and Troy chased after you and you were running on the road and Troy pushed you out of the way before a Ford truck hit you, and you fell and hit your head" Sharpay said while looking at her.

"Oh…how long have I been out?"

"10 hours, you must of hit your head hard" Taylor said.

"Oh well is Troy here?" she seemed eager to see him. Her friends just looked down at there feet.

"Is he here?" she asked again.

"Yea he is here" Sharpay said who looked like she was nearly on the verge of crying.

"Well where is he?" she was confused.

"In an operation room" Taylor said looking down almost on the verge of tears like Sharpay.

"Why?" she was now worried.

"Well remember how we said he pushed you out of the way before the truck hit you?" she just nodded. "Well Troy wasn't fast enough to move out of the way and the truck had hit him" the blond started to cry. As Gabriella stared at them shocked, this wasn't happening, no this was all a dream, it wasn't real, was it?

"No your lying, your lying Troy is fine!" she yelled while tears poured down her eyes.

"Gabs-" Taylor was cut off.

"He is fine, this is just a dream!" she said to herself as she closed her eyes and held her head while tears poured.

"He is going to fine Gabs okay, he is still in the operation room and he is perfectly fine" Sharpay said while holding her as she cried into her chest.

"He's going to be okay" she mumbled over and over again as she cried.

_____________________________________________________________

As an hour passed Gabriella had calmed down and Sharpay and Taylor had gone for coffee. s she had just stared at her hands blankly, she was suppose to be the one hit, not him, why did he save her, why? She them remembered his words, _'I'd die for you Brie, and I'm gonna do what ever it takes to prove I love you, I swear!'_, those words rang through her head, as tears poured once again, she now realised he loved her, he had sacrificed himself for her, it was all her fault now, he could be dying.

"Mrs Bolton?" A voice said as she turned around to see her doctor.

"Yes?"

"I am doctor Jones, I just wanted to say that the operation with your husband was extremely difficult, but he is a strong man" he chuckled softly as he looked at his clipboard. "Now Mrs Bolton, I'm sure you realise Troy has a heart problem am I right?" she was now confused, he had never told her he had a heart problem.

"I'm sorry doctor, I didn't know" she frowned.

"Well he had seen us a few days ago, and we had found out he had bee diagnosed with a disease in his heart, I'm surprised as his wife I thought you would have known"

"What happened when he got hit?" she was now really worried.

"Well when Troy was hit, he had been hit on his left side, his ribs on his left side had been brutally fractured, and it hadn't made it any better for his heart, he had also fractured a bone located on his spleen and his left leg and when he had been hit the disease seemed to had taken over his body causing his heart to stop", his words made her feel sick to her stomach.

"Troy had then collapsed on the hard concrete head first where the rocky ground cut a deep gash on to the right side of his head causing him to slowly black out, but luckily we had stopped the disease spreading all over his heart before it would infect him dangerously causing tragic death" her tears kept dripping, she didn't want to hear anymore.

"He is ok now right?" she was very hopeful.

"Well Troy is know in a coma, he had lost a large amount of blood, and if he doesn't wake up in a few weeks we may need to take him off life support" those words hadn't helped at all. It only made things worse.

"How did you know I was his wife?" she looked at him.

"Well while we had put Troy on the stretcher the police had found a photo of you in his wallet and this note in his pocket" he had given her the note, as she stared at it.

"He must really love you" the doctor said softly. "I'll leave you to read it" as he left the room. She unfolded the piece of paper slowly as she saw a daisy, it was flat though unbroken, it still shined alittle as she smiled and place it on her lap and looked at the letter it read:

_Dear Gabriella…_

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Hehehe that's all for this chapter folks, tune in for the next chapter coming soon.**

**What did Troy write to Gabriella? **

**Is he ever going to wake up?**

**We'll just have to find out soon!**

**Please review, you know you want to! It's Only one green button away!**


	4. I swear, I'm gonna fix this!

**Howdy people, I am back with the next chapter! This took a lot to think about, sorry it took so long but I think I got this right….I hope. But you can tell me what you think about it when you review how bout that! Okay enough chit chat from me lets get on with this story!**

**_____________________________________________________________**

_Dear Gabriella,_

_My dearest wife, my soul mate, my lover. I hope you are reading this, I don't know where I will be when you do, but I hope it's somewhere close to you. If you are not here with me the thoughts and precious memories shall stay forever in my heart. You bring the best out of me, you've been there for me all my life, and I always wished I had more to offer you. Know that I only have eyes for you, that my love for you is deep and pure and nothing shall change that. I always think you're my dream come true, my miracle, and my destiny and I always think how I was so lucky to have someone like you. I never thought my life would get any better, the days with you are magnificent, magical, everlasting memories that shall both hold forever. Know that your smile brightens my day, your giggle gives me butterflies, your touch makes me wanna kiss you and hold you, you kisses make me want to show you how much I love you. You will always be my queen, my goddess, my life and my one true love forever. The day you left me was horrifying, painful, I realised I ruined the best thing of my life, I watched you drive off, I wish I would've said something, I am sorry I could be no Romeo, I wish I could say the most beautiful words to you, if I could it would make me proud to know that I had made you smile in those wonderful words. I wish I knew the right words that would've made you stay with me._

_I want you to know that you are the air I breathe, the dream when I'm awake and asleep, my world, my whole entire life, my love, the beat to my heart._

_I'll love you forever and always, know that our love will never die, because my heart will only, break, beat and live for you._

_Love, Troy xoxoxoxoxoxox_

_Let the daisy be a sign of hope for our love._

As she read these words, tears shed and dripped on to the paper, she wiped her fresh tears as she smiled at the letter. She then went back into reality and realised he was in a coma, and he probably has a huge chance of dying. She wished she could tell him that he was forgiven and she missed, she longed to be in his arms and showered with his soft gentle kisses. But what was she to do while he was probably almost dead.

She suddenly heard the door opened, she turned around to see Doctor Jones.

"Mrs Bolton, we would like to keep you here over night and run quick tests in the morning before you leave" he was looking at his clipboard.

"Umm…okay, hey Doc?" she had a curious urge.

"Yes" his eyes were still faced on his clipboard.

"What room is Troy in?" he suddenly looked up from his clipboard.

"Troy is in one of the special rooms up in room 267" he looked a little sad when he had said this.

"Will I be able to see him, when I'm allowed out?" she was desperate now she longed for her husband.

"Of course, seeing as you are a family member you are welcome to visit anytime during the day" he gave a small smile as she smiled for the first time in hours, since it was probably the best news she's heard for the past few days or so.

"Thank you Doc" she smiled as he walked out of the room and her friends came in.

"Hey Gab how are you feeling" Taylor said while taking a seat next to her.

"We'll I feel the slightest bit better" she was then looking down at her hands again.

"Well we just saw Troy a few minutes ago" Sharpay said also taking a seat.

"Really? How was he?" she was really eager, she wanted to how her husband was doing.

"Well he's wearing a breathing mask to help his lungs and heart, also they had bandaged his head where they stitched up the gash, and his left leg is in a cast and they have bandages wrapped around the rib cage area, so he would probably look like a mummy right now" that had made her sick to her stomach once again, she imagined all of it and it broke her heart just thinking of it, she sobbed as her friends jumped out of their seats and hugged her as she cried.

_____________________________________________________________

**In Troy's head**

"_Where am I?" the blue eyed man said as he looked around him. Once he looked around more he saw he was in his bedroom, he heard giggling, it was the sound that made music to his ears. He looked over to the bed to find her smiling at him. He smiled as she was in his shirt and probably nothing else, he just stared at her smiling._

"_What are you staring at?" she was grinning widely. He snapped out of his thoughts as he returned the grin as he sat on the edge of the bed._

"_My goddess, that's who" he said caressing her bare leg. As she giggled._

"_And who would that be?" she played grinning._

"_Well, she is amazingly beautiful on the inside and outside, she is a practically an amazing genius, and she is the most caring and loving person I ever met" he grinned._

"_Hmm I would like to meet her someday" she giggled as he kept his grin and leaned down towards her face pressing his forehead on hers._

"_I'm afraid that's already happened a long time ago" he whispered._

"_Really" she grinned._

"_Yes, unless you haven't already met yourself already" she giggled as he chuckled and he gave a soft peck on her lips, when he pulled away she pouted making him grin._

"_That's a pretty crappy good morning kiss if you ask me" she pouted as she crossed her arms making him chuckle. He leaned down to her lips once more capturing her soft lips as his arms went to her waist and her arms went to his neck as the kiss was passionate and loving as it kept getting deeper, once she felt it was enough she had tried to pull away but he had just kissed his way down to her neck making her giggle._

"_Babe…you gotta…oh…get to oh work" she moaned stroking his hair softly as he kissed her._

_He didn't care anymore, he had remembered the one of reasons she had left him was because of his job. He didn't actually know where he was but he loved it, he was reunited with her, he didn't care if it was a dream he just liked feeling close to her._

"_I don't care about work" he mumbled as he kissed his way up to her lips again as she giggled into the kiss still stroking his hair. It was getting intense by the second as he started caressing the sides of her body as she started unbuttoning is work shirt and caressing his abs making him grunt as he held her closer._

_Forgetting they were on the edge of the bed, he had flipped them over she squealed as he chuckled at it when they had fallen off the bed and onto the floor, as she laughed softly and he kept his grin._

_Their eyes were connected, blue to brown both just laying on the floor staring at each other lovingly as he stroked her cheek and watched her slowly close her eyes smiling, he had a soft smile which suddenly turned into concern, her colour was fading, he was starting to start right through her, as her eyes stayed closed._

"_Brie" his voice was hoarse, she was disappearing as was the rest of the room, he tried to touch her but ended up going right through her as she disappeared. "Brie!" he screamed as he sat up and the room disappeared and everything was black, just pitch black. He could barely see anything, he sat there scared as he held his knees to his chest as he rocked back and forth in the darkness. "Gabriella" his voice was inaudible, as he was back to his nightmares._

**Back to reality**

Outside of Troys head, his heart monitor started beeping rapidly as doctors suddenly rushed in yelling in panic as nurse started coming in to assist. Chad, Zeke and Jason had looked worried as they had tried to come in and see what was going on but a nurse had shoved them away. Leaving them worried in the suspense.

_____________________________________________________________

The boys had gone to visit Gabriella, they had been glad she was ok she was practically like their little sister.

"How are you feeling Gabs" her frizzy haired friend while taking a seat next to his wife.

"I'm ok but my leg kills, I can't wait to get out of here, I wanna see Troy" she said eager to see her husband. As her friends smiled, it was great that she had let go of the past and starting to act a bit like herself again.

There was silence for a few minutes in the room, but it was all broken till the doctor had come in.

"Hey Doc am I ready to get out yet?" she said eagerly.

"Well Mrs Bolton we still need to test your leg, to see if your strong enough to walk or if we need to put you on crutches" he said as she nodded. "We will begin the testing in half an hour then" he said starting to walk away.

"Hey Doc" Chad suddenly said as he stopped to turn around. "What happened with Troy?" he was worried, concerned and curious as was everybody else, as the doctor sighed.

"Well Troy seemed to have had nightmare of some sort causing his heart to beat immensely fast, and seeing as his heart particularly weak not yet recovering had caused damage and triggering it to almost stop beating permanently" as soon as he said that Gabriella had started to sob, she hated to hear that her husband was in pain, it was making her want to throw up. Her friends looked at her wearily as Sharpay hugged her tightly and Taylor caressed her hand. And the doctor sighed sadly as he walked out the door.

"Oh god this is all my fault!" she sobbed.

"No sweetie don't you dare say that" Sharpay said softly while hugging her.

"It is! if I wasn't so stubborn, and if I didn't complain if he was coming home late or any of that junk, I wouldn't have left him and we wouldn't be in this situation!" she sobbed hysterically.

"Gabs you couldn't stop this from happening" Taylor said wiping the tears from her face.

"Yes I could of damn it! I had a choice to leave him or not, and I chose the wrong path and we both got hurt emotionally and physically" she sobbed loudly. As her friends looked at her softly.

"Gabs, that's all in the past now, and your gonna fix this, your gonna test your leg and your gonna see your husband, and when he wakes up he's gonna be happy that he's waking up to you" Chad said hoping he was motivating her.

"Really?" she sobbed still unsure, she thought she was a monster, she had put her husband and herself in pain.

"Yea, and everything will be back to the way you loved it" he said smiling.

"Okay" still feeling unsure as she looked down and calmed herself.

_____________________________________________________________

She sat in the wheelchair looking at her doctor writing down on his clipboard, her leg hurt but she didn't care, she was gonna get herself out and see her husband once again.

"Okay Mrs Bolton, you will be standing up and we have measured 10 metres from you over to this other wheelchair" he pointed to the empty wheelchair. "if your manage to walk steadily you will not be put on crutches but you will have to rest your leg for a week or so" she nodded as he moved to the side. "you may proceed".

**Flashback**

"_Troy it hurts" 5 year old Gabriella cried as she was in the hospital after she tripped over the stairs, they were testing her leg to see if she was able to walk._

"_Come on Gabs, you can do it all you have to do is walk over here" the small blue-eyed boy said with his charming smile with his front tooth missing._

"_But it hurts" tears slowly went down her cheeks as she tried to hold her self steady while her arms kept hold of the arm rest on the wheelchair. _

"_Come on Gabs, if you make just over here I'll give you a lolly pop!" she grinned as she suddenly smiled._

"_Ok!" she slowly started lifting her foot walking towards her friend, step by step she slowly walked trying to fall over. _

"_That's it Gabs, your almost there! You can do it! " he grinned jumping alittle. _

_Once she had a lot of balance, she started to limp alittle faster while she had a big smile on her face, as she reached her friend._

"_I did it Troy, I did it!" she giggle as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him as he returned it smiling._

"_You did great Gabs, I knew you could do it!" he smiled as reached for his pocket and handed her a pink lolly pop and a small kiss on the cheek as she giggled and kissed him on the cheek also._

"_Thanks Troy, you're the best!" she mumbled as she was hugging him._

**End Flashback **

The memory made her feel hopeless, he was the one that gave her the strength to do anything but there was no one there anymore. The doctor looked at her he seemed slightly impatient.

"Mrs Montez, we need to move on quickly" his said writing on his clipboard. Words had rung through her head, _' You can do it Gabs!" _it was his voice, she then realised Chad was right, if she wanted to fix it, she had to be strong she had to do it for them both. She slowly stood up alittle unbalanced but still steady as she felt a stinging pain in her knee as she hissed inaudibly and lifted her foot, as she limped she thought of the flashback, she had then pictured him next to the wheelchair, she pictured him smiling at her chanting at her to keep going on, she felt the pain in her knee ease alittle as she limped faster. He needed her, and she was going to get them both through it no matter what it took, _'You can do this Gabs, I know you can" _his voice was soft as it faded, "I can do this" she mumbled as she was just a metre away from the chair.

_____________________________________________________________

She gave a weak smile, she had done it. The only thing to do was see her husband, she was awaiting on Taylor to get her fresh clothes as Sharpay had gone to get her a drink from the café, she looked to find Chad sitting there looking at her as Jason and Zeke had gone home.

"You did it Gabs" his voice seemed tired as he caressed her hand.

"Thanks Chad, I couldn't have done it without you and everyone else" she smiled weakly, she was tired but she didn't feel like going to sleep.

"You're my lil sis, and I'm still there for you to push you forward and help you get through when Troy isn't around just like everybody else" he smiled which made her giggle.

"Thanks" she smiled as Sharpay came in.

"Hey, I brought your hot chocolate!" she smiled and passed her the hot cup.

"Thanks" she smiled as she took a sip.

"Hey Chad you look tired why don't you take a nap on the couch over there" she suggested as he nodded and yawned while walking over to the couch. Once he laid there he had instantly drifted off making the girls giggle slightly.

_____________________________________________________________

She breathed out slowly, Taylor had come an hour ago with her clothes, as she was now standing by her husbands door, scared of what will await her she was shaky and scared. Her friends suggested on coming with her but she declined them saying she wanted to see him alone. Her hands reached for the door knob as she opened the door to find him laying lifelessly on a hospital bed with about 3 machines surrounding him. She felt her heart stop at the sight, she felt like collapsing but she stayed strong she limped slowly towards him as she sat over on the chair next to his bed.

"Troy" her voice was a whisper, tears had dripped down her cheeks at the sight of him. His head had a bandage wrapped around him as his bare chest was covered around the chest area and his left leg was in a cast. "God Troy, I'm so sorry, I love you so much and I never meant to say that I didn't, it's just that I was so angry and hurt when I saw you with that girl and my heart couldn't take it" she sobbed, "And when we danced at the diner it was so magical to be with you again, to be honest I thought you had forgotten our song" she let out a weak giggle as her eyes were still locked on his sleeping body. "When you kissed me, it felt so right but I was denying the fact that I was so in love with you and that I kept seeing you with that woman, that's why I ran" she was letting it all out to him hoping that he could hear her. "I hope you can hear me Troy, I want you to know that I never stopped loving you, there is no one in this world that can make me stop loving you" she just stared at his face hoping that he could hear it.

**In Troy's head**

_He listened to her voice in the pitch black, how he loved hearing her voice, he had heard every word that she had said, how he wished he could wake up and see her, he wished he kiss her and hug her and say that she had nothing to be sorry for, that it was his fault, that he caused it. He sighed to himself._

"_I love you Gabs, I'm gonna get to you soon, I swear on it" he said with determination and love. They were going to be together, he was going to make her happy again and everything was going to be okay._

**Outside of Troy's head**

She sighed she knew he wasn't going to wake up anytime soon, but she felt close to him, and she was going to be with him soon, she prayed that he would wake up soon and everything would be back to the way it was again, the sweet kisses in the morning, the 'I love you's', the cuddling on the couch etc, etc. They were going to get through this no matter what.

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Sorry this took awhile, but I hope it was okay.**

**Please Review! **

**I hope I did okay, this took a lot to think about! Hope you enjoyed stay in tuned for the next chapter! =] **


	5. Tomorrow Decides our Fate

**Hola! fellow fanfic readers, reviewers, writers etc. This is the next chapter hope you enjoyz**

_**_____________________________________________________________**_

_Two Weeks later_

The brunette sat there on the chair like she did for the past 2 weeks, she sighed, all his wounds had healed quickly leaving only small scars and a few stitches on his head. His heart had still not improved as much but it was getting alittle better. She would sometimes speak to him hoping he would hear her, and at other times she would just stare at him and stroke his hair hoping he could make atleast the slightest movement as a sign that he could feel her. She hadn't had a decent meal in ages, her face was turning white and she had bags under her eyes. A week ago she had decided to move back home , her friends had helped her pack her stuff and she was back home within an hour. She noticed left the place a pigsty while she was gone, and she could smell his cologne linger through the room as the whole place was a dump, but it still felt like home.

"Mrs Bolton" a voice had said as she turned around to find the doctor.

"Hey Doc" she said softly.

"Mrs Bolton I would like to inform you that, tomorrow we will have to take Troy off life support, seeing as all his wounds have healed though he we won't know if he will be waking up anytime soon" he sighed, as her heart dropped.

"No Doc, can't you atleast give him another week, please" she didn't want to say goodbye, she didn't want her last words to him to be that she hated him. She wanted them to die old together knowing that lived their lives with love together.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Bolton but we can't, his heart still hasn't fully recovered and do you really want your husband to keep suffering like this" he had a point, the last thing she would want was him to suffer.

"Okay" she mumbled as tears poured down her cheeks as she looked at her husband with a breathing mask on, looking lifeless.

"I am truly sorry Mrs Bolton" he sighed as he walked out.

She never felt so helpless, she was suppose to fix this, but to do that he had to wake up. She sobbed on the edge of his hospital bed helplessly, she hadn't noticed her friends walking in looking at her they all felt their heart cracks at the sight.

"Gabs" Sharpay mumbled looking down not knowing to say as she felt her eyes water.

"I didn't even get to tell him I love him" she sobbed hysterically.

"Gabs I bet he knows that, you've been telling him that everyday for the past 2 weeks" Taylor said rubbing her back soothingly.

"I don't even know if can hear me Tay!" she said loudly still sobbing.

"Gabs he can hear you, I know he can" Chad said giving her a gentle hug.

"Can I just be alone with him please" she whispered trying to prevent anymore tears from pouring. As they decided to leave, it was for the best. She sighed as she stroked his hair.

"Troy, please wake up, I need you" she mumbled softly.

**In Troys Head**

_He didn't know what to do, he wanted so desperately to wake up, to see her again, but he didn't know where he was, or how he could wake up. When he had heard her sobbing he felt hopeless, they were gonna take him off life support, and he didn't know what could happen. When he heard that she needed him, he wished he could just tell her the same._

_He had listened to her talk to him for the past 2 weeks, he was replying but he knew she couldn't hear him. _

"_I'm sorry Brie," he mumbled sadly in the pitch black. "I wish I could atleast do this one thing for you, but I'm too useless to do even that". He knew even if he didn't make it, he would watch over her, watch her have a beautiful family that she always wanted, a husband that would treat her right, but wouldn't love her as much as he did. He only had a few hours left till goodbye._

**Back to Reality **

Tears wouldn't stop pouring down, as she held his cold hand in hers, she held it close to her face as she slowly closed her eyes.

She opened her eyes sighing there were only a few hours left, she doubted he would wake up in that time. She sighed as she rested her head on his heart, she would sometimes listen to it beat, she had noticed when she had rested her head against chest it beat rapidly, at first she thought it was a sign, a sign saying that he could feel her, that he was hearing every word she said. She hadn't said that to the doctors. She closed her eyes slowly as she listened to his slow beating heart change into a fast beating rhythm. It felt like the only way she could communicate with him.

"Please wake up Troy, please" she whispered softly as a few fresh tears dripped down her face.

At this point all hope was probably gone. She lost him, her husband, lover, partner, soul mate, best friend, her world…

She wanted to sob in hysterics for hours, but she knew she had to be strong, he would want that, he would want her to be happy. Although she wasn't exactly happy, she still stayed strong, she only let the few tears drip down her face.

She needed air, she needed to breathe, to think. She sighed as she lifted herself from his chest looking at him for the last time, as she just wanted to break down.

"I'll be back soon Troy, I love you" she said as she kissed his forehead softly and walked away, she suddenly stopped and closed her eyes, she had wandered if she had turned around she would see him smiling at her, if he would be awake. She slowly turned around to see him still laying there lifelessly, she sighed and walked out.

_____________________________________________________________

It was late afternoon, the sky was grey, cloudy and cold. She didn't seem to care if she would freeze. She was wearing a shirt that went up to her elbows, and denim jeans, and simple flip flops. She sat in the sand watching the waves crash. She held her knees to her chest as she glanced at her wedding ring. The doctor had given it to her saying that they found it around his wrist. His chain bracelet had hung around her wrist, though it was pretty much cheap, she treasured it for him.

She was at Albuquerque's beach, it was their special place, it was where they had their first date, dates, anniversaries and wedding. She smiled weakly as she looked at a small gem that hung around her neck.

**Flashback**

"_Troy, it's getting cold" the adorable 5 year old girl said shivering. The were at Albuquerque beach, their parents had taken them to the beach and both kids had gotten lost, thinking there was treasure around. She was wearing her two piece pink flowery swim suit as he was just wearing boards shorts. _

"_Don't worry Gabby, I'm sure we're close" the blued eyed six year old said._

_It was starting to get dark, and cold. Something had caught the boys blue eyes as he smiled and walked ahead._

"_Troy!" she said chasing after him. She saw him looking at something as she saw a washed up cap-sized boat. "Cool" she said smiling._

"_Maybe this is where the treasure would be Gabby!" he grinned walking closer to the boat. He got down to his stomach as he looked under to see if there was anything down there._

"_Is there anything down there Troy?" she wandered as she watched her friend. _

_He was about to say there was nothing till something shiny had caught his eye, he slowly reached for it, when he grabbed hold of it he stood up to see what it was. It was a red crystal._

"_Wow that's pretty Troy" she smiled as she looked at it closer._

"_I know, isn't it shiny Gabby!" he grinned as she nodded._

"_Can we go now Troy, its really cold out here" she pouted as he nodded and they started walking._

_After about 15 minutes, Gabriella had started coughing, she was shivering as it was getting cloudy and dark. _

"_Are you okay Gabby" he was worried. She just nodded._

"_I'm okay Troy" she said alittle weakly. _

"_You sure cause your face is white" he frowned, she was about to say something but collapsed instead. "Gabs!" he said scared, as he leaned over to his friend shaking her to wake her up. After he realised she wasn't waking up. He shoved the gem that was in his hand into his board shorts as he got his friends hands in his and put her in a sitting position. He thanked that she was light as he picked her up into a standing position and got her on to his back, he lifted her thighs feeling her legs lift off the ground as he piggy backed her. He was tired but he kept going, with is friends unconscious on his back. _

_Once he caught sight of 2 figures running towards him, he smiled as he saw they were his parents._

"_Troy! Oh my baby boy!" his mother said kissing his face all over as he struggled to hold his friend on his back. "Oh god what happened to Gabriella" she said now frowning._

"_Well we were walking, and she started coughing and she then fainted on the sand mommy" he said with tears in his eyes, scared for his friend. She parents were now worried._

"_Jack get Gabriella, we have to get to Maria" his mother said worriedly as he nodded and got the fragile girl off his sons back as he held her in a rocking position._

_****************************************************************************************_

_It was the next day, Gabriella had a cold and a fever. She lay in her bed weakly as her eyes were heavy. _

"_My poor baby" her mother said, stroking her daughters head softly._

"_My tummy hurts mama" she said weakly as her mother just nodded smiling softly._

"_I'll get you a snack mija" she said as she walked out the door._

_A few minutes later._

"_Gabby, your ok!" a blue eyed boy said happily. As she smiled and gave a weak nod._

"_I'm sick Troy" she pouted. As he frowned, but suddenly smiled again._

"_I got you a present Gabby!" he smiled as he walked over to her bed._

"_Really, what is it!" she said smiling. He pulled out a silver chain, and hanging from it was a red crystal. "Wow Troy, it's the crystal!" she smiled, as he nodded._

"_Its yours Gabby! Its to show how special you are! My mommy got it to hang on the chain and I know how much you liked it, and I thought it would get you better! " he smiled as he placed it in her hands._

"_Thank You Troy, you're my bestest friend ever!" she smiled as she looked at the shiny object._

"_Your mine too Gabs!" he smiled as she suddenly hugged him._

"_I love you Troy!" she said softly._

"_I love you too Gabby" he said softly while rubbing her back._

**End**

She frowned and sighed as she looked out into the ocean. It looked like it was about to rain, but it didn't worry her. What worried her was that her husband only had a few hours left to wake up, till they take him off life-support in the morning.

"What am I going to do" she said to herself sadly as she felt little droplets of water starting to fall. She sighed as she stood up and slowly walked towards the hospital.

As she walked she looked back at all the memories they had shared. All the laughs, conversations, hugs and kisses, everything…

_____________________________________________________________

**Troys Head**

"_Okay Bolton your gonna wake up right now!" he screamed to himself, "Come on, come on!" roared in the pitch black, "Brie needs us, so open my damn eyes and get up dammit!". _

_He roared and cursed at himself to get up but nothing seemed to work, he sighed as he could see nothing around him…just black._

"_I'm sorry Brie, I'm so sorry" he could do nothing but wait until she would say goodbye to him…_

"_Troy I'm back" her soft voice said, as he was once lost in it. He wanted nothing more than to wake up and take one more look at her beautiful face before he left._

"_Hey Brie" his voice was soft and happy, waiting for her to speak to him once more._

_There was a long silence which he thought would've been an hour or so, he waited patiently for her to say something. He had heard only her sniffling, he could tell she was crying. He hated when she cried over him, he had heard her everyday sob and cry saying she was sorry and it was all her fault._

"_Brie please stop crying" he whispered as she just continued to sniffle._

"_I wish you were awake Troy, so I could be looking into your eyes when I tell you I love you, but I know if you woke up you'd probably wouldn't want to see me anyway after what I've made you suffer through" her voice was hoarse, he couldn't believe she would think that._

"_Baby Brie, the only thing I would want to do is look into your eyes and tell you that I was always and still madly in love with you" his voice yelled, he was utterly desperate to get her to hear him. But silence just continued as he felt her rest her head on his heart once again. He loved how he could still feel her, how her soft skin touched his, he still loved how she stroked his hair with her delicate hands._

"_They say your heart is weak Troy, but to me it's strong and powerful the way it beats and it gives you that softness and gentleness the way you are towards me, and at times it brings on your wild side for adventure, it's unique and golden, it's the one thing that made me fall madly in love with you" her voice was soft, as he felt her kiss his chest softly before once laying her head against it. "And I would atleast get to hear it once more before goodbye."_

_His heart had beaten immensely fast in happiness, the way it always did when she touched it._

"_My heart belongs to you Brie! it only beats this fast for you! I know you can feel it!" he said loudly in the darkness as he sighed. _

_There was another long silence, Troy had just listened to her breathing. _

_He suddenly felt her stroke his hair once more as she started humming. Even though no words were sung it was still melodic and angelic. _

_When she had finished humming after a minute or two he had heard her sigh once more and sniffle. "I don't want you to die thinking I didn't love Troy" her voice was just merely a whisper, "cause I love you so much, and I wouldn't live with myself if you died thinking that" she sobbed softly. _

"_Brie please don't think that" he yelled, his voice was hoarse and desperate as she continued to softly sob._

**Out of Troys Head**

The brunette was sat on the hospital chair holding all the tears she could, but it was no use at all.

_____________________________________________________________

It was close to 10 at night, the miserable brunette spent her time talking to her husband trying to make the best of what she and he had left, and on the inside of the blue-eyed man, he would listen intently to his wife reminisce about when they were young. She would also tell him how she saw their future which had made her sob that there would be a chance that they could not have a future together.

Her head was laid on his head, everything was silence once more as she let her fingers run on her husbands bare chest, his skin was cold as were her fingers.

The nurse had suddenly came in, she had looked pretty exhausted as she saw the brunette just stare at her husbands face just hoping he would wake up, the nurse had now a soft smile placed on her face.

"Mrs Bolton?" Gabriella had lifted her head slowly turning to the nurse, her eyes were bloodshot as they also had bags under them, her face was quite pale as she too looked more exhausted than the nurse, the nurse frowned at how miserable she was.

"Mrs Bolton, visiting hours were over 3 hours ago" her voice said as Gabriella had held her tears and slowly nodded.

"I'm sorry it's just that it's my last night to be with him, and I wanted to spend as much possible time with him and I didn't realise the time" her voice was weak and hoarse and almost inaudible. But she had heard her clearly and had frowned, but it had then changed into a soft smile.

"Mrs Bolton it is pretty late and I do feel how much you love your husband and I know its hard to lose someone who is very dear to you so if you would like you could sleep on the couch bed, and I could lend you a blanket and a pillow" Gabriellas smiled as she hugged the nurse as a sign of thanks, the nurse had jumped at first but had then softened and rubbed her back softly.

"Thank you" she said softly while pulling away.

"Your welcome Mrs Bolton" she replied with the same smile.

"Oh please call me Gabriella"

"And you may call me Tes, well…I'll come back with blankets and pillows for you in a minute, I'll be right back" she had just nodded as she walked away.

The brunette then went back to her husbands body, she stroked his hair softly while she waited patiently for the nurse.

_____________________________________________________________

"Goodnight Gabriella" the nurse had said turning out the lights.

"Goodnight Tes" the brunette said yawning as the nurse had shut the door.

She was just a few metres away from her husband, though the couch was soft and comfortable it still didn't feel right, she had gotten up slowly with the blanket clutched in her hand trying not to make any noise as she had laid herself carefully next to her husband's body, she laid the blanket on top of their cold body's as she had lifted his arm and wrapped it around her as she laid her head on his chest gently while intwining her hand with his, as she had made herself comfortable while heating up both of their body's.

She had started humming once more, she had only sung to him, she had never sung to or with, anyone else but him. Her humming had started turning into soft singing

_I don't wanna forget the present is a gift_

_And I don't wanna take for granted the time you may have here with me_

_'Cause Lord only knows another day is not really guaranteed_

_So every time you hold me_

_Hold me like this is the last time_

_Every time you kiss me_

_Kiss me like you'll never see me again_

_Every time you touch me_

_Touch me like this is the last time_

_Promise that you'll love me_

_Love me like you'll never see me again_

_Oh Oh Oh_

_How many really know what love is?_

_Millions never will_

_Do you know until you lose it_

_That it's everything that we are looking for_

_When I wake up in the morning_

_You're beside me_

_I'm so thankful that I found_

_Everything that I been looking for_

_I don't wanna forget the present is a gift_

_And I don't wanna take for granted the time you may have here with me_

_'Cause Lord only knows another day is not really guaranteed..._

Her singing had started to fade and started turning into soft sobs.

After a few minutes she had wiped her tears as she had kissed her husbands cold lips softly.

"Goodnight Troy, I love you" she whispered into his ear as she had then nuzzled her nose against his gently, before laying her head on his chest once more and falling into a peaceful slumber with their hands still intwined.

From outside the hospital room Tes had walked by , she had seen Gabriella laying with her husband on the hospital bed, she had smiled, she could tell she loved him dearly.

_____________________________________________________________

**In Troys Head**

"_Goodnight my Baby Brie, I love you " his voice was whispering in the same tone as his wife's, as he felt her head rest on his chest. _

**Out Of Troy's Head**

_____________________________________________________________

It was now 2 in the morning, his heart monitor that was beeping at normal pace had started gradually getting alittle faster, as the brunette was in a deep sleep could not hear it, she had only stirred and buried her head deeper into her husbands chest.

Her hand was still intwined with his lifeless one. And to a sudden surprise, his hand had started twitching as it suddenly intwined itself holding on to it tightly.

_____________________________________________________________

**Oooo lol….sorry this took awhile **

**So has Troy finally awakened? **

**Please review and stay in tuned for the next chapter (: **

**You know you want to press the review button! ;) **


	6. The Time of Forever and Always

**Hey there guys! Sorry this is really really late. To many problems going on. But i finally got this chapter done! Yay! **

**Okay this is technically the last chapter for this story, sad :'(....**

**But i'll be creating more stories that I'll be setting up soon enough! **

**Enjoy this last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of highschool musical which is unfortunate....**

_

* * *

_

The brunette looked at her surroundings, she was surrounded by big buildings while she stood on a concrete road but the whole place was completely deserted.

_She suddenly heard something, she turned around to see herself in tears running, she noticed her husband behind her trying to catch her. She realised she was playing back the incident that happened weeks ago. She had tried desperately to move, to stop herself from going to the road. But it was too late…_

'_No' she mumbled as she witnessed her husbands body colliding with the truck. 'Troy!' she screamed as tears ran down her cheeks. She looked back to her unconscious body and then back to his. When she saw the sight her knees became week as she kneeled to the floor sobbing helplessly. _

_When she found the strength to go over to him she couldn't help but let her tears come down once more._

'_Brie?' he breathed weakly, she stopped sobbing instantly, he was awake._

'_Troy' she breathed as she put her palm on his cheek, but to her surprise she had gone straight through him. 'Troy, baby just stay awake, I'll be right here' she cried as his eyes were slowly closing, 'No Troy baby, stay awake, stay awake,' she sobbed. He couldn't see, hear or feel her in his presence. He turned her head towards her unconscious body. _

'_Brie, baby I'm sorry, I love you' his breaths getting shorter by the second as his eyes were closing._

'_Troy, babe I'm here!,' she sobbed, 'I love you too.' She looked around to find someone that can help her, 'Somebody help! Please, help!' she screamed, the place was just deserted, all that was heard was her helpless sobs._

_She gasped as his body started to fade away._

'_No, Troy don't go' she screamed as he disappeared, everything started disappearing. She closed her eyes shut as tears were still running, she didn't know what was happening anymore, she wanted Troy to hold her, she wanted him to make everything okay. _

_When she reopened her eyes, she was in another place, this time people were around, the place was surrounded with tomb stones, she gasped as she pushed her way through the crowd, she was still not visible, she found it easier when she realised she could go straight through them. Once she was there she gasped as her husbands lifeless body lay there in the coffin all white and scarred. She didn't know what to do, her mind wasn't processing. The only thing she could do was…scream._

_She screamed and sobbed all she could just at the sight of him laying lifelessly in the coffin._

'_No, no, Troy don't go' she sobbed as he was being put down into the ground slowly. She couldn't help but jump in, it felt like she was in slow motion as she was falling slowly she could barely see that the coffin that was fading into the darkness…._

_____________________________________________________________

Gabriella felt a soft pair of lips pecking her face continuously, as she bolted up screaming and gasping from her nightmare. She shook in fright, just playing back on what she had just dreamt. She suddenly felt a big hand touch her shoulder and caress it softly.

'Its okay baby Brie, its okay' the voice spoke weakly. The voice that she had longed to hear in so long. She turned to face him and her breath hitched.

Tears cursed their way down her cheeks, she hesitantly touch his cheek and caressed it slowly, it was really him, Troy Bolton, her Troy Bolton.

Troy never felt more happy to be alive, seeing her face again had brightened up his whole world again completely. He had a smile that would be plastered on him for awhile.

'Brie, God I missed you so much,' he whispered, he pressed his forehead against hers, his hand caressing her cheek gently. He waited for her to say something to him, anything to make his heart even more complete than it already was. 'Please say something,' he whispered as if he were desperate. She gulped, there were so many thing she wanted to say to him but she didn't know where to start. Instead she cupped his face in both her hands and kissed him with all the passion that had been building up inside of her, she wanted to know what she was actually touching was real, that she was no longer dreaming. And it was…

He had not complained, only pulling her closer to him making her melt into the warmth and security of his arms. When oxygen was in need of use, both pulled away breathless while pressing their foreheads against each other.

'I love you so much,' she whispered caressing his cheek softly, she began kissing all around his face continuously with love and admiration. It only made him happier, and glad that she loved him once more.

'I love you too, more than you can ever imagine,' she stopped kissing his face and smiled extremely happy as she buried her head into her husbands chest. She heard him groan in pain, she shot up remembering he was not completely healed.

'Oh baby I'm sorry, are you okay? Do you want me to call a doctor?' she said alittle panicky. As the pain eased away Troy chuckled at how much worry his wife was going through.

'Brie it's alright, calm down,' he said pulling her into a hug, trying to soothe her.

'It's not okay, your in pain,' she shot at him, he chuckled once more.

'To me…it's a good kind of pain,' he looked down at her while his hand ran down her hair as she suddenly smiled and gently kissed him.

'I thought I'd never see you again, that you'd leave me,' she looked straight into his eyes with pure love and happiness.

'I'd never leave you, not in a life time,' he stroked her hair gently and kissed her head , 'and I don't know how I woke up, but I'm really happy I did. Our love can cause miracles Brie,' he whispered the last few parts while stroking her thick locks gently.

'I guess it can,' she giggled sealing the small gap between them once more with a passionate kiss.

_____________________________________________________________

Troy and Gabriella giggled, they had not gotten over the look of all the doctors faces when they came into take him off life support.

All of their mouths seemed to drop at the same time, Troy and Gabi couldn't help but laugh.

Doctors said it was a miracle on how he just suddenly woke up. Troy just nodded, not paying attention to any of them. His eyes always on Brie, his Brie. His chest would hurt for some time but Gabriella said she would always be with him, catering to his needs till he feels better, he couldn't help but smile at that. Her affection for him seemed to grow ever stronger, she literally adored him once more as if they were in high school once more. She was his again, she would always be his. Never again will he let someone as precious as her go.

'What are you thinking about?,' she whispered laying her head on his shoulder.

'How you can still love me, even after all I made you suffer through,' he turned to her showing how serious he was.

'I could ask you the same question,' she smiled stroking his hair, 'maybe its because I will always and forever love you, and nothing will ever change that,' He nodded smiling, she was right. They sometimes may be apart in distance, but in their hearts they'll always be together. Forever and always.

"I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too" she whispered back.

**Four Years later**

The gang were at the beach, it was a party for no apparent reason. Sharpay had payed for a private, secluded area where they could all enjoy themselves with no strangers around them.

Gabriella sat on the mat with her arms around her two year old daughter, Isabella Faith Bolton. She and Isabella sat around with Sharpay, Kelsi, Taylor and Casey who was Sharpay's one year old daughter.

The girls giggled at the sight of Isabella who had chocolate over her mouth, Isabella giggled even though she had no idea what was going on.

"Aww, Bella come here let mama clean your face" Gabriella chuckled wiping her daughters mouth of chocolate.

Gabriella felt a cold wet hand wrap around her waist making her jump alittle.

"Trooyy" she whined and giggled.

"Yes babe" he chuckled kneeling at her level while kissing down her neck. In his other arm he held their two year old son, James Alejandro Bolton. Both boys were soaked in the fresh sea water.

"Mama" the James reached for his mother all ecstatic.

"Hey there baby boy" she cooed holding out her free arm for her son.

Gabriella and Troy and lived together in happiness and love for four years. A year after the incident, Gabriella had become pregnant with twins. Both couldn't get any happier. Troy had practically smothered her with baby accessories, clothes, maternity clothes.

When the day come it was a whole new experience. Troy literally adored his children, looking so much like both him a Gabriella. They were technically identical twins, but there was only one difference the twins had, and that was the colour of their eyes. Isabella had inherited her fathers baby blue ones while James had inherited his mothers dark rich chocolate ones and both had a mixture of both parents hair colour though like Gabriella's hair, it was curly.

"What did daddy do to you" she cooed at her son, his whole body literally soaked in sea water while Troys body was only covered from his feet to his waist.

"I didn't do anything" he held his hands up in defence.

"Then what happened to him?" she glared at her husband while struggling to hold both children now in her arms, he rubbed his neck nervously.

"Well I went to the bathroom and left Chad to look after him and then-" he was cut off by Gabriella.

"No need to say anymore" she said as she turned to Taylor and raised her eyebrow.

Taylor was five months pregnant with Chad's baby. She held her hands up in defence as she spoke.

"I swear he is taking those baby lessons and reading all those books and everything, he's just…a really slow learner." Gabriella giggled and shook her head.

"Don't worry about it" she smiled and dried of her son.

***

Gabriella sat on the sand watching the beautiful sunset while rocking sleeping her daughter back and forth while her son sat next to her just leaning on his mothers arm.

"Sunset pwetty" he son yawned, his eyes closing slowly.

"Yes it is baby boy" she whispered as she lay her daughter on her lap gently and she wrapped one arm around her son bring him closer.

She looked at the beautiful mixture of colours blending in amazingly. It warmed her Latina skin as she closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh sea air. She then felt a pair of strong hands wrap around her once more and soft lips press against her cheek, making her giggle.

"Hey" she whispered.

"Daddy" James yawned while stretching his arms out to him.

"Hey there little buddy" he smiled as he picked him up and sat him down his lap while he took his place next to his wife. He turned to face her with a smiling face as she gave him a peck on the lips and turned back to watch the sunset.

"Its beautiful isn't it Troy?" she sighed contently.

"Yes it is….but nothing compares to you" he grinned as Gabriella slapped his arm playfully.

"Flattery and complements don't work on me" she giggled.

"Yeah right Brie, you know you can't resist my charm" he smiled cockily, she shook her head giggling and then leaned her head on his shoulder.

'Cocky much Wildcat?' he grinned and kissed her head.

Troy then felt his sons tiny fingers running along something on his chest. He looked down to see he was tracing a scar that came from the accident. It went from the top centre of his chest across to the place just from the middle of his left rib cage.

"Daddy has scar" he mumbled tracing it over and over again with his little finger making Troy and Gabriella chuckle.

Troy had a few permanent scars from the accident, some were more visible that others but it didn't really matter. Gabriella had thought of his scars just making him ever more manly and sexy, she found it hard to resist him when his shirt was off.

'Did daddy fight someone?' he looked at his father with his big, bold, curious eyes. Troy smiled gently at his son.

'No buddy, daddy didn't fight with anyone, because daddy is a big boy and he knows it's bad to fight' Gabriella laughed at Troys words and Troy just grinned, this just left James confused…why was it funny?

'Then why daddy have big scar?' he poked his chest gently.

Troy didn't really want to remember the accident, it was something that made his heart hurt emotionally. He hated remembering Gabriella's tears, he hated remembering Gabriella's and his pain.

Sometimes during the night, Troy would have nightmares that Gabriella and their children had left him. He would see her just walking away from him with their children walking beside her, he would be chasing them, though every step he took they would be further away till they just…disappeared. He would then just bolt up from the bed gasping with tears cursing down his cheeks. Gabriella would soothe him with soft words while stroking his hair gently while he sobbed on her chest.

Gabriella felt her partners pain, it hurt her to see him just cry himself at night. Sometimes she felt as if she couldn't stop his pain and he would just suffer from it, it was something she never ever wanted to happen.

'You don't need to worry about it _hijo_, just rest' Gabriella said softly and kissed her sons forehead while Troy rocked him gently.

'Okay mama' he yawned.

'Thank you' he mouthed to his wife, she gave him a small smile.

'I know how hard it is to forget Troy,' she said softly, he frowned and rocked their son gently. 'But it's in the past now, you have to let go,' she leaned on her shoulder.

'I want to,' he mumbled as tears streamed down his face and Gabriella kissed them away.

'Then let go, and if it comes back to haunt you all you have to do is remember what you have now,' he let out a smile, she was right. He had her, their children, their friends, their family, everything they always wished for. She was always right.

'Thanks Brie,' she smiled at him.

'For what?,' he leaned his forehead against hers and breathed out slowly.

'For everything, I love you, 'both were smiling and Gabriella closed the gap between them by kissing him gently on the lips. Once the pulled away…

'I love you too,' she grinned.

They continued to watch the sunset while holding their children in their arms. It was definitely a moment to remember…

**50 years later…**

Troy Bolton ran his finger over her cold tomb stone. She had just died a few weeks ago, and the pain was killing him quickly everyday. He missed her dearly. Their last goodbye had been tragic and sad. Though she was now in a better place, where she would be only watching over him for alittle while. He knew that living without her was hard, and that he would slowly die.

He had cherished all the years he had spent with her and their children. During the past fifty years Gabriella had given birth to three more children, two boys named, Scott Jay and Jacob Thomas Bolton, and also one girl named Peyton Ever Cherish Bolton.

Their children were now all grown, having families of their own, having the careers they've always dreamed of. They had visited often, and when they death of his wife and their mother had come, they had all been in tears. Their friends and families had come to the funeral also. The funeral was filled with sobbing and crying while Gabriella had been laid to rest.

The words on her tomb stone read:

_Gabriella Bolton_

_(1988 - 2063)_

_Great wife, mother and friend_

_Will be loved_

…_Forever and Always…_

**2 months later…**

His tears streamed down his cheeks and on to the cold stone. She had left him once more, but this time she was never to return. When his time he would be able hold her in his arms once more. He would no longer need to live in a world without her. He was going to be with her once more.

It was just in a matter of time…His breathing shortened with every minute that passed. All his children at his side with tears streaming down their faces. He wasn't sad that he was dying, he was going to be with his Brie once more, that's all he would want.

His eyes were beginning to feel heavy, as he closed them slowly.

He saw a bright light felt a smooth pair of hands pulling his soul away from his body. He looked down at himself to see he was back to his teenage state, his hair was no longer grey, his face was all smooth, and his eyes were a bright baby blue.

He looked up grinning to see his baby Brie smiling at him, she was also back at her teenage state, she truly looked like an angel.

'Hey there Troy,' she smiled, pulling both of his hands as she led them higher into the skies.

'Hey baby Brie,' he smiled, 'I missed you so much.'

'I missed you too baby, but we can be together again,' they grinned together, 'And this time…its forever and always,' he smiled and held her tightly while they went into the heavens to be together…

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this last chapter! **

**Look out for more of my stories to come! :)**

**Please reveiw! You know u want to! **


End file.
